The curious case of the dog in the night-time
''The story ''The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time takes place in the year 1998 in and around the town of Swindon, England. The fifteen-year-old narrator of the story, Christopher John Francis Boone, discovers the slain body of his neighbor’s poodle, Wellington, on the neighbor’s front lawn one evening and sets out to uncover the murderer. His investigation is at times aided, and at other times hampered, by the mild form of autism he lives with. After Christopher hits a policeman in a misunderstanding at the scene of the crime, the police take Christopher into custody. They release Christopher with only a stern warning, under the condition that he promises to them and to his father not to look into the murder any further. Christopher chronicles his investigation in a book as part of a school assignment. Ignoring repeated warnings from his father, Christopher investigates the crime scene and conducts interviews with the residents of his block. He uncovers a more tangled plot than was first apparent. (Based on http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/the-curious-incident-of-the-dog-in-the-night-time/summary.html) Main characters Christopher John Francis Boone is the narrator and protagonist of the novel. Fifteen-year-old Christopher is mathematically gifted struggles for social acceptance and understanding as a result of his apparent autism. He views the world largely in absolutes, dividing his life experience into a series of extreme likes and dislikes. He feels most comfortable with logic and order, making Wellington’s murder an irresistible puzzle for him to solve. He resides with his father and pet rat Toby at 36 Randolph Street. Ed Boone 'is '''Christopher'svfather Father prepares meals for Christopher and sees to his daily needs. Later on, Christopher uncovers elements of his life that he has long tried to keep hidden. Father owns a heating maintenance and boiler repair business. '''Judy Boone' '''is Christopher's mother. Christopher believes she died of a heart attack prior to the time when the novel begins. Remembered as a loving but impatient and volatile woman, she was at times overwhelmed by the difficulty of caring for her troubled son. '''Mrs. Shears 'is a' neighbour of the Boones’s. Eileen Shears is the ex-wife of Roger Shears. Christopher remembers that she would often visit to cook meals and play scrabble in the wake of his mother’s death. The murder of her dog, Wellington, provides the major dramatic impetus for the novel. Mr. Shears is th'e e'stranged husband of Eileen Shears. Roger Shears once worked at a bank in town, but moved to London rather suddenly a couple of years ago, leaving Mrs. Shears behind. His mysterious nature leads Christopher to investigate him as a possible suspect in Wellington’s murder. Siobhan is Christopher’s primary teacher at school. An even-handed mentor, she works to expand Christopher’s horizons socially as well as academically. As a result, she is one of the few people whom Christopher trusts, and in the limited moments when the reader sees her, she mirrors the reader as an observer and commentator on Christopher’s life. ed boone.jpg|Ed Boone autistic-boy-restaurant.jpg|Christopher (Taken from: http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/the-curious-incident-of-the-dog-in-the-night-time/characters.html) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.